All She Wrote
by the pick-it fence
Summary: When the night crosses the land and shrouds it in darkness, then and only then will the shadow arrive. Masked to hide from the public, but familiar to those who know his dark laugh. His lover leaves him after his life takes a drastic turn for the worst. (A one-shot inspired by a song and told from Luigi's POV)


**Warning: Do not read if you cannot handle some sad stuff. If I make you cry, it's not my fault, I just wrote this while listening to All She Wrote by Eminem. The song moved me to write this short one-shot here so please enjoy and do not read if you can't handle some strong sad stuff.**

**I wrote this as a little letter told from Luigi's point of view. This contains spoilers to Super Paper Mario, so if you don't want to spoil yourself, do not read. This is just a test to see if I can succeed at writing sad stuff, so if you liked it, please leave a review! I'm not a sad-sack, I just want to work with sad stories since I'm weak in that department.**

* * *

**All She Wrote**

When I could still love, when I could still feel the surge of happiness that I always felt, when I could feel respected and praised…there was her.

But that was before.

Before the mask.

Before the laughter.

Before the pain.

Before _him._

I never suspected it would come to this. Then again, I never suspected much of anything. My innocence was what controlled me at the time. My innocence…now it is clearly lost and my sanity follows its bloody trail.

My memory fades with every passing hour, but the things I don't want to remember…they stay with me- they taunt me, they bring me back to my dark life. The very life that I never wanted to lead. I can only faintly remember her now. Her dashing blue eyes that stole my breath, her brown hair that I, and only I, was allowed to run my fingers through, her smooth skin that I craved to touch, and her feisty attitude that I adored. Daisy always kept me on my feet. I never knew what to expect from that girl, but in the end, it always brought a smile to my face.

I was so scared to admit it, but I was falling in love. Apparently, so was Daisy.

Mario encouraged me to at least talk to her without stammering once, but I wasn't capable of that. He just wanted me to go on my first date already. I made it clear that she deserved a prince, not me. Mario simply pushed me towards her and let us both be.

The park was empty that day. The skies were gray and the sun was well-covered by thick clouds. It was a colorless setting, but Daisy brought so much color…so much radiance to the colorless park. I couldn't speak at all and I felt like a complete idiot, but she still accepted me. I was frozen, but Daisy spoke for me. She was kind and didn't yell at me for not saying more than three words. Any other girl would have left me be and continued their meaningless lives. I couldn't believe it and I remember those three words I muttered that still day.

"I love you."

Much later, the world was in danger again. The Void, if I remember correctly. It was said to destroy all dimensions or something along those lines. I remember Princess Peach in a wedding dress and Bowser dressed as the groom. A man hovered above them, reading something. I stepped up and commanded them to stop, thinking that the princess was being kidnapped by Bowser again. I expected to get the princess and leave the castle quickly, but once I jumped on top of a black heart…everything went wrong. I only saw darkness.

Once I woke up, I felt different. I was wearing black and these strange people swarmed around me. A man in a white cloak and purple top hat, a young lady with her hair in a sleek bun and orange frame glasses, a man in a black and white mask, and a young girl with two ponytails. They soon left me without speaking, but the jester remained with me, quickly making friends.

He said his name was…Dimentio…I'm surprised I still remember that.

After a while, I found myself fighting Mario. I wasn't aware of it at all. I didn't notice that I wanted to see my own brother bleed. I didn't notice that I wanted to make sure that the princess was gone for good. I didn't notice that I wasn't…me.

I woke up in a dark world. A world that looked completely unfamiliar to me. I was certain that I was dead, but Mario found me. I joined him on his little journey, hopeful to get some answers. Later on, I did. I found out too much, though. I am Mr. L.

I wanted Mario dead.

I wanted the princess to be alone and suffer the same pain that I felt inside as my body was controlled by that entity.

I wanted to see the world crumble before my very eyes.

I wanted that all. I was dangerous and unpredictable, but after the whole war was over, Mario reassured me that Mr. L wouldn't return. It was stupid to believe him, but I still did.

Daisy and I met back at the foggy park where we had first talked face-to-face. She was so thankful that I was fine, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that I turned into that thing. She remained unaware and I made sure she never found out.

But he played with my mind. He found my weak points and I was vulnerable. I felt so weak, so useless. I eventually lost the battle and Mr. L took over my body once again. The same week, I was going with Daisy to meet her father. She noticed that I did act strange, but she paid no mind to it, as if she thought it was normal.

I remember meeting him and shaking his hand. He was very kind and gave us both his blessing. Then, nightfall came. I covered myself in black and headed over to the king. "I want it all for myself." I growled. The king fell then to the ground, dead. My hands were covered with his royal blood.

I suddenly realized what I had just done. I had to hide. Daisy woke up in a daze and couldn't see well yet. I told her that something horrible happened...that we must never return. We headed for the farthest part in Sarsaland. An old house was standing atop a hill and we settled there. She wanted to know what happened, but I simply told her to relax and not to worry. I would protect her.

Night came once again. The stars shone brightly on us and I mentally thanks Rosalina. I supposed that she didn't want my filthy prayer, though. Daisy stayed close to me, shivering. She was so worried. I tried to console her, but she began to cry in my arms. Hours pasted and she eventually feel asleep. I closed my eyes, hoping that this was all just a bizarre nightmare. To my dismay, it was all real.

I woke up, empty-handed. Daisy was nowhere to be found. I only saw one thing. A note that rested on the wooden surface of a nightstand.

_Goodnight, sweetie. It's over. _

That's all she wrote. No signature, no little heart, no date...nothing at all.

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel anger. I couldn't feel defeat. I couldn't feel love. I couldn't feel pain.

Nothing at all.

I remained in the house, waiting until nightfall.

Nightfall arrived quickly.

I would've tried to find her...to try to reverse everything...to try to feel her soothing touch again...but something else came to mind.

The silver blade on the nightstand...it calls my name. It speaks it perfectly, serenading me with the sweet songs of promise...promise of a better world.

A world without him.

A world where Daisy and I can live in peace.

A life for a life...as they say.

* * *

**That was what I came up with when I listened to that song. I'm serious. I'm pretty sure I didn't make anyone cry and if I did...*gives you a lollipop* **

**I don't mean to sound like a sad-sack, so if you want more brighter stuff, check out my other stories. **

**Click my profile for more stories by me. Leave a comment, review, favorite, follow, whatever, and I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
